Доступ до митної статистики
Доступ до митної статистики Підприємства учасники Асоціації регулярно визначають обсяги ринку по кожній групі товарів, керуючись як власними обстеженнями ринку, так і дослідженнями авторитетних міжнародних компаній, таких як GfK, IDC та інших. Порівняння таких даних із митною статистикою, деталізованою по кожному коду УКТЗЕД, країні походження і групі товарів дозволило би виявляти проблемні ділянки та вживати ефективних заходів для перекриття тіньового імпорту. Однак до Митного кодексу України умисне були введені положення, які під приводом захисту комерційної таємниці не дають можливості розкривати навіть узагальнені і знеособлені дані. Такі положення Митного кодексу значно перевищують вимоги міжнародних зобов’язань, прийнятих Україною в рамках Всесвітньої митної організації і Світової організації торгівлі. Пропозиція: Доручити Кабінету Міністрів із залученням галузевих асоціацій у місячний розробити та подати до Верховної Ради України законопроект, яким положення Митного кодексу України стосовно захисту комерційної таємниці не будуть містити обмежень крім тих, які вимагаються міжнародними зобов’язаннями України. Так інтереси імпортерів цілком захищає стаття 11 Митного кодексу, а стаття 56 має бути або вилучена, або змінена так, щоб дозволити поширення знеособленої інформації. Доручити ДФС вимагати від декларантів детального заповнення графи митної декларації з характеристиками товарів для можливості правильного визначення митної вартості та автоматизації підготовки поглибленої митної статистики. Дійсно в Європейському Союзі є Council Regulation (EEC) No 2913/92 of 12 October 1992 establishing the Community Customs Code, http://eur-lex.europa.eu/LexUriServ/LexUriServ.do?uri=CELEX:31992R2913:en:HTML в якому є стаття 15: Article 15 :All information which is by nature confidential or which is provided on a confidential basis shall be covered by the obligation of professional secrecy. It shall not be disclosed by the customs authorities without the express permission of the person or authority providing it; the communication of information shall be permitted where the customs authorities may be obliged or authorized to do so pursuant to the provisions in force, particularly in respect of data protection, or in connection with legal proceedings. :Вся інформація, яка за своєю природою є конфіденційною або надана на конфіденційній основі, потрапляє під обов'язок дотримання таємниці. Така інформація не може розкриватися митними органами без вираженої згоди особи або органу, які надали цю інформацію; однак, передача такої інформації дозволяється, якщо митні органи зобов'язані або мають право це робити відповідно до положень чинного права, зокрема в частині захисту даних або в рамках судової процедури. (переклад мій) Крім того є норма Всесвітньої митної організації, що викладена в Кіотській конвенції, п. 9.6 :9.6. У випадку надання інформації митна служба зобов'язана забезпечити нерозголошення даних приватного або конфіденційного характеру, які зачіпають інтереси митної служби або третіх сторін, за винятком випадків, коли таке розголошення вимагається або дозволяється національним законодавством. Тому, схоже єдиний шлях — це добровільна згода конкретних імпортерів на можливість надання митницею знеособленого витягу з бази відносно перелічених імпортерів. Скільки має бути таких імпортерів для того, щоб інформація конкретного імпортера «розчинилася» в загальній інформації? Наказ ДФС України Наказ ДФС України від 28.08.14 № 88 "Про затвердження Переліку відомостей, які містять службову інформацію в органах ДФС" 29.08.2014 ДЕРЖАВНА ФІСКАЛЬНА СЛУЖБА УКРАЇНИ НАКАЗ Київ «28» 08 2014 р. № 88 Про затвердження Переліку відомостей, які містять службову інформацію в органах ДФС Згідно з вимогами Законів України від 13 січня 2011 року №2939-VI „Про доступ до публічної інформації"", від 27 березня 2014 року № 1170-VII " Про внесення змін до деяких законодавчих актів України у зв'язку з прийняттям Законів України "Про інформацію" та "Про доступ до публічної інформації""(далі - Закони), на виконання п. 9 ст. 2 Указу Президента України від 05 травня 2011 року № 547 „Питання забезпечення органами виконавчої влади доступу до публічної інформації" та відповідно до п.1 Інструкції про порядок обліку, зберігання і використання документів, справ, видань та інших матеріальних носіїв інформації, які містять службову інформацію, затвердженої постановою Кабінету Міністрів України від 27 листопада 1998 року № 1893 зі змінами, НАКАЗУЮ: 1. Затвердити Перелік відомостей, які містять службову інформацію в органах ДФС (далі - Перелік), що додається. Керівникам структурних підрозділів ДФС, спеціалізованих департаментів та органів ДФС: 2.1. довести Перелік до підлеглих працівників (під підпис) для використання під час виконання службових обов'язків; 2.2. забезпечити віднесення документів і матеріалів до службової інформації, встановлення грифа „Для службового користування" відповідно до вимог Законів та Переліку, а також надання за необхідності відповідних пропозицій Департаменту інфраструктури для внесення змін до Переліку у встановленому порядку. 3. Начальникам головних управлінь Міндоходів, Міжрегіонального головного управління Міндоходів — Центрального офісу з обслуговування великих платників, митниць Міндоходів: забезпечити доведення Переліку до працівників підпорядкованих підрозділів (під підпис) та підвідомчих органів для використання під час виконання службових обов'язків; забезпечити віднесення документів та матеріалів до службової інформації, встановлення грифа „Для службового користування" відповідно до вимог Законів та Переліку, а також надання за необхідності відповідних пропозицій для внесення змін до Переліку у встановленому порядку. 4.Директору Інформаційно-комунікаційного департаменту Косарчук В.П. після надання Департаментом інфраструктури Переліку забезпечити його оприлюднення на веб-порталі ДФС. 5.Координаційно - моніторинговому департаменту (Притула Є.М.) забезпечити внесення змін у встановленому порядку до Репозиторія звітної і статистичної інформації, затвердженого наказом Міндоходів від 06.09.2013 № 448. 6. Вважати такими, що втратив чинність, накази Міндоходів від 14.01.2014 № 14 „Про затвердження Переліку відомостей, які містять службову інформацію в органах Міндоходів". Контроль за виконанням наказу залишаю за собою. Голова І.О.Білоус Перелік відомостей, які містять службову інформацію в органах ДФС ЗАТВЕРДЖЕНО наказ ДФС від 28.08.14 № 88 Перелік відомостей, які містять службову інформацію в органах ДФС 1. Податкова інформація та перевірочна робота 1.1. План-графік проведення документальних планових перевірок суб'єктів господарювання (протягом дії запланованих заходів). 1.2. Методичні рекомендації щодо складання плану-графіка проведення документальних планових перевірок суб'єктів господарювання. 1.3. Інформація, яка містить відомості про терміни та обсяги запланованих перевірочних заходів конкретних суб'єктів господарювання (до початку перевірки). 1.4. Інформація, яка містить відомості щодо фінансових операцій, що можуть бути пов'язані з легалізацією (відмиванням) доходів, одержаних злочинним шляхом, надана Державною службою фінансового моніторингу України, а також запити і повідомлення ДФС про хід і результати опрацювання таких відомостей. 1.5. Інформація, яка містить відомості про надання пільг з податку на прибуток по підприємствах військово-промислового комплексу, Міністерству оборони, МВС, СБУ. 1.6. Відомості щодо Базової системи оперативного реагування та подолання проявів тіньової економіки (без переліку підприємств). 1.7. Ідентифікаційні ознаки суб'єкта (для резидентів — код ЄДРПОУ або ДРФОУ, назва, місце знаходження, для нерезидентів — назва, адреса) із зазначенням обсягів операцій у вартісних або кількісних показниках, якщо вони не є предметом відповіді на запити компетентного органу іноземної держави згідно з положенням міжнародних договорів України в галузі оподаткування. 2. З питань охорони державної таємниці, технічного та криптографічного захисту інформації 2.1. Відомості про планування заходів з охорони державної таємниці щодо конкретного суб'єкта режимно-секретної діяльності. 2.2. Відомості про фактичний стан, наявність недоліків в організації охорони державної таємниці щодо конкретного суб'єкта режимно-секретної діяльності, володіння якими не дає змоги зацікавленій стороні ініціювати витік державної таємниці. 2.3. Узагальненні відомості (звіт) про стан забезпечення охорони державної таємниці щодо конкретного суб'єкта режимно-секретної діяльності. 2.4. Відомості щодо придатності режимних приміщень для проведення конкретних видів секретних робіт. 2.5. Відомості про порядок охорони режимних приміщень (місць зберігання матеріальних носіїв секретної інформації). 2.6. Відомості щодо охоронної сигналізації конкретного режимного приміщення. 2.7. Відомості про маршрути перевезення матеріальних носіїв секретної інформації. 2.8. Відомості про правила внутрішньо-об'єктного режиму. 2.9. Узагальнені відомості щодо посад конкретного суб'єкта режимно -секретної діяльності, перебування на яких потребує оформлення допуску до державної таємниці, з визначенням форм допуску. 2.10. Зведені відомості про порядок надання допуску та доступу до державної таємниці щодо конкретного суб'єкта режимно-секретної діяльності (положення про доступ). 2.11. Відомості про надання, переоформлення та скасування допуску та доступу до державної таємниці працівникам органів ДФС, у т.ч. сукупні відомості про особу, якій надано допуск (доступ) до державної таємниці (прізвище, ім'я, по батькові, дата та місце народження, місце проживання, посада, найменування органу, підрозділу, номера і дата наказу, розпорядження про надання допуску та доступу) (заповнена облікова картка громадянина про надання допуску та доступу до державної таємниці, картка результатів перевірки у зв'язку з допуском до державної таємниці тощо). 2.12. Відомості, зазначені у номенклатурі секретних справ, журналах обліку матеріальних носіїв секретної інформації, у разі наявності інформації з обмеженим доступом, крім інформації, що містить державну таємницю. 2.13. Відомості про схеми розміщення місць зберігання матеріальних носіїв секретної інформації. 2.14. Відомості щодо організації та результатів проведення службових розслідувань за фактами витоку секретної інформації, втрат матеріальних носіїв секретної інформації, інших порушень режиму секретності, норм і вимог технічного захисту інформації першої та другої категорій. 2.15. Відомості, що не становлять державної таємниці та містяться в експертних висновках державного експерта з питань таємниць, протоколах експертних комісій при державному експерті з питань таємниць; протоколах та актах експертних комісій з питань таємниць, експертної комісії з проведення експертизи цінності секретних документів. 2.16. Відомості щодо категоріювання, обстеження, випробування та дослідної експлуатації систем захисту інформації на об'єктах інформаційної діяльності (об'єктах електронно-обчислювальної техніки) де циркулює інформація з обмеженим доступом.* 2.17. Відомості за сукупністю всіх складових показників про вимоги (рекомендації) щодо забезпечення технічного захисту конфіденційної та службової інформації, що циркулює на конкретному об'єкті інформаційної діяльності або обробляється в конкретній інформаційній, телекомунікаційній чи інформаційно-телекомунікаційній системі (автоматизованій системі). 2.18. Відомості про планування, організацію запровадження заходів, фактичний стан, наявність недоліків з технічного захисту інформації щодо окремого об'єкта інформаційної діяльності, інформаційної, телекомунікаційної, інформаційно-телекомунікаційної системи (автоматизованої системи), де циркулює службова інформація.* 2.19. Відомості щодо окремих показників розміщення, побудови об'єктів інформаційної діяльності, в яких циркулює інформація з обмеженим доступом (ситуаційний та генеральний плани, схеми розміщення та прокладки кабельних ліній, зміст заходів та склад засобів технічного захисту інформації тощо)*. 2.20. Відомості про порядок виготовлення, обліку та зберігання паролів, ключів та ідентифікаторів, які використовуються в автоматизованих системах, де обробляється відкрита інформація та/або інформація з обмеженим доступом.* 2.21. Відомості про технічні засоби, на яких здійснюється обробка інформації з обмеженим доступом, порядок їх охорони та евакуації. 2.22. Відомості про підрозділи технічного захисту інформації щодо їх укомплектованості фахівцями, технікою технічного контролю та виконані роботи з технічного захисту інформації за звітний період. 2.23. Відомості державних експертиз у сфері технічного захисту інформації щодо об'єктів інформаційної діяльності, на яких циркулює службова інформація. 2.24. Відомості про організацію заходів, фактичний стан та наявність недоліків у забезпеченні безпеки криптографічного захисту службової інформації. 2.25. Відомості, що регламентують роботу та порядок поводження із засобами криптографічного захисту службової інформації. 2.26. Відомості про порядок поводження та окремі технічні характеристики ключових документів (їх складових частин) до засобів криптографічного захисту службової інформації. 2.27. Відомості про об'єкти, засоби криптографічного захисту інформації та допоміжне обладнання до них (тактико-технічні характеристики, порядок використання, вимоги до умов розміщення та випробування або експлуатації), за допомогою яких обробляється службова інформація, або засоби, які використовуються в органах спеціального зв'язку та не мають грифа секретності. 2.28. Відомості про організацію та результати спеціальної підготовки особового складу органів спеціального зв'язку.* 2.29. Відомості про стан забезпечення охорони інформації НАТО. 2.30. Відомості про конкретні заходи щодо захисту інформації з обмеженим доступом під час прийому іноземних делегацій, груп та окремих іноземців. 2.31. Відомості, що містяться в актах щодо матеріальних носіїв секретної інформації (перевірок наявності МНСІ перегляду грифів, знищення, приймання-передачі, тощо). * Крім відомостей, що підпадають під дію ЗВДТ. 3. Відомості з питань інформатизації 3.1.Відомості про алгоритмічне та програмне забезпечення, що використо¬вується при формуванні реєстраційного номера облікової картки платника податків Державного реєстру фізичних осіб платників податків, власником яких є ДФС. 3.2.Відомості з питань алгоритму отримання, обробки та зберігання податкової інформації, що реалізовані в автоматизованих інформаційних системах ДФС. 4. Робота з особовим складом 4.1. Особові справи начальницького складу працівників підрозділів податкової міліції, слідчих підрозділів, підрозділів внутрішньої безпеки в органах ДФС, якщо вони не містять секретних відомостей. 4.2. Відомості, зазначені у списку осіб начальницького складу, включених до резерву кандидатів у довготермінові закордонні відрядження до дипломатичних. установ України іноземних держав. 4.3. Відомості, зазначені у висновку про направлення осіб начальницького складу у довготермінові закордонні відрядження до дипломатичних установ України іноземних держав. 5. Правоохоронна діяльність 5.1. Відомості про розробку заходів із протидії протиправним та провокаційним діям щодо працівників органів ДФС, у зв'язку з виконанням службових обов'язків та їх близьких родичів, якщо вони не містять державної таємниці. 5.2. Відомості щодо планування роботи оперативних підрозділів незалежно від періоду проведення, що містять оперативний та профілактичний характер, щодо вчинення правопорушень, якщо вони не містять секретних відомостей. 5.3. Відомості з питань оперативно-розшукової діяльності, що надаються за спеціальними запитами правоохоронних органів та органів виконавчої влади, якщо вони не становлять державної таємниці. 5.4. Інформація про форми і методи оперативно-розшукової діяльності щодо виявлення податкових злочинів, крім інформації, яку віднесено до державної таємниці/ 5.5. Інформація, зібрана у процесі оперативно-розшукової діяльності підрозділів внутрішньої безпеки ДФС, яку не віднесено до державної таємниці. 5.6. Матеріали службових розслідувань за фактами надзвичайних подій серед особового складу, перевірок скарг та заяв громадян, пов'язаних із оперативно-розшуковою, службовою діяльністю оперативних підрозділів, якщо вони не містять секретних відомостей. 5.7. Інформація про норми, організацію і порядок забезпечення, облік та зберігання озброєння оперативних підрозділах органів ДФС. 5.8. Зведені відомості щодо порядку оповіщення особового складу оперативного управління за сигналом "Оголошено збір". 5.9. Відомості щодо організації та здійснення радіозв'язку в оперативних підрозділах (паролі, допуски, схеми зв'язку тощо). 5.10. Оперативні матеріали (за областями) щодо впливу криміногенних угру-пувань у сфері оподаткування. 5.11. Інформація, що міститься в документах, які становлять внутрівідомчу службову кореспонденцію у тих випадках, коли її розголошення може зашкодити оперативним заходам, розслідуванню чи дізнанню, запобіганню злочину, репутації та. правам інших осіб, порушити право людини на справедливий та об'єктивний судовий розгляд справи, створити загрозу життю або здоров'ю будь-якої особи. 5.12. Відомості з питань оперативно-розшукової діяльності, якщо вони не становлять державної таємниці. 5.13. Відомості про організацію та розробку заходів оперативних підрозділів ДФС щодо попередження розкрадання державних коштів та ліквідації тіньових фінансових потоків у сфері державних закупівель. 5.14. Відомості щодо організації проведення комплексу оперативно- розшукових та перевірочних заходів із відпрацювання підприємств-переможців державних закупівель та ланцюгів їх постачання. 5.15. Документи, що становлять внутрівідомчу службову кореспонденцію,. якщо вони пов'язані з розробкою напряму та методів діяльності органів ДФС, процесом прийняття рішень і передують. їх прийняттю. 5.16. Розширена інформація про суб'єктів господарювання — боржників та суб'єктів господарювання — банкрутів (ПІБ керівників та засновників), стосовно яких проводяться заходи, направлені на виявлення порушень законодавства та участі у схемах ухилення від сплати податків. 5.17. Відомості, що містять інформацію стосовно спеціальних (спеціалізованих) службових автомобілів, що обслуговують підрозділи ДФС. 5.18. Відомості з питань організації діяльності слідчих підрозділів податкової міліції. 5.19. Відомості про розробку та зміст заходів щодо запобігання корупційним правопорушенням та відомості, що розкривають конкретні методи роботи та основними напрямами діяльності підрозділів внутрішньої безпеки ДФС з питань запобігання і протидії корупції та кримінальним правопорушенням. 5.20. Відомості, зазначені в інформаційно-аналітичних та прогнозних матеріалах щодо діяльності підрозділів внутрішньої безпеки ДФС з питань запобігання і протидії корупції та кримінальним правопорушенням, розголошення яких може завдати негативних наслідків репутації або правам інших осіб. 5.21. Відомості щодо організації фінансово-господарської діяльності підрозділів оперативного документування, якщо вони не становлять державної таємниці. 5.22. Відомості з питань організації діяльності УОД ГОУ ДФС (положення, посадові інструкції) та його структурних підрозділів, якщо вони не становлять державної таємниці. 6. Мобілізаційна робота та цивільний захист 6.1. Інформація про заходи мобілізаційної підготовки, мобілізаційного плану територіальних органів ДФС, підприємств, установ та організацій, що належать до сфери управління ДФС (далі - територіальні органи ДФС) щодо: 6.1.1. закупівлі та поставлення продовольства, сільськогосподарської продукції, пально-мастильних матеріалів, лікарських засобів та медичного майна на особливий період; 6.1.2. показників із праці та кадрів, джерел забезпечення кадрами потреб територіальних органів ДФС на особливий період; 6.1.3. підготовки фахівців у закладах освіти на особливий період; 6.1.4. номенклатури, обсягів (норм), місць зберігання матеріальних цінностей мобілізаційного резерву; 6.1.5. капітального будівництва в особливий період; 6.1.6 відомостей викладених у методичних матеріалах з питань мобілізаційної підготовки; 6.1.7 відомостей про виконання законів, інших нормативно-правових актів з питань мобілізаційної підготовки; 6.1.8 відомостей про військовозобов'язаних, заброньованих за окремим територіальним органом ДФС; 6.1.9 відомостей про заходи, передбачені для забезпечення сталого функціонування окремого територіального органу ДФС в особливий період; 6.1.10 відомостей про стан мобілізаційної готовності територіального органу ДФС; 6.1.11 відомостей про виділення будівель, споруд, земельних ділянок, транспортних та інших матеріально-технічних засобів Збройним Силам України, іншим військовим формуванням в особливий період; 6.1.12 відомостей про функціонування єдиної транспортної системи України в особливий період у частині, що стосується окремого територіального органу ДФС; 6.1.13 відомостей про заходи мобілізаційної підготовки та мобілізаційного плану окремого територіального органу ДФС; 6.1.14 відомостей про заходи мобілізаційної підготовки та мобілізаційного плану щодо життєзабезпечення особового складу територіального органу ДФС в особливий період; 6.1.15 відомостей про організацію оповіщення, управління і зв'язку, порядок переведення територіального органу ДФС на режим роботи в умовах особливого періоду; 6.1.16 відомостей про довгострокові та річні програми мобілізаційної підготовки територіального органу ДФС; 6.1.17 відомостей про потребу в асигнуваннях та фактичні фінансові витрати на мобілізаційну підготовку територіального органу ДФС. 6.2. Відомості про організацію оповіщення, управління і зв'язку, порядок переведення ДФС, його територіальних органів, підприємств, установ, організацій, що належать до сфери управління ДФС на режим роботи в умовах особливого періоду. 6.3. Відомості про дислокацію, характеристики запасних пунктів управління ДФС, його територіальних органів, підприємств, установ, організацій, що належать до сфери управління ДФС, обсяги матеріально-технічних засобів, продовольства, система їх охорони та захисту, які не становлять державної таємниці. 6.4. Відомості про заходи цивільного захисту ДФС, його територіальних органів, підприємств, установ, організацій, що належать до сфери управління ДФС на особливий період. 6.5. Зведені відомості про стан підготовки цивільного захисту ДФС за рік. 6.6. Зведені відомості про кількість та результати проведених навчань та тренувань з цивільного захисту (цивільної оборони) у ДФС за рік. 6.7. Відомості про порядок, критерії, правила віднесення об'єктів національної економіки до відповідних категорій з цивільної оборони (цивільного захисту), перелік таких об'єктів, які належать до сфери управління ДФС. 6.8. Зведені відомості за окремими показниками про кількість, загальну площу та місткість захисних споруд цивільної оборони (цивільного захисту) ДФС. 7. Не секретне діловодство 7.1. Відомості про втрату документів, виробів або інших матеріальних носіїв інформації, які містять службову інформацію і яким присвоюється гриф обмеження доступу "Для службового користування". 8. Митні питання 8.1. Матеріальні носії, що містять відомості, отримані з Єдиної автоматизованої інформаційної системи органів доходів і зборів України(далі — ЄАІС) та локальних баз даних митниць, спеціалізованих органів, з моменту проставлення виконавцем на матеріальному носії грифа "Для службового користування" в разі надсилання цих відомостей органам державної влади в порядку, встановленому законом, у випадку, якщо такі відомості містять в собі один або декілька з наступних показників: ідентифікаційні ознаки суб'єкта, для резидентів — код ЄДРПОУ або ДРФОУ, назва, місце знаходження, для нерезидентів — назва, адреса, із зазначенням обсягів зовнішньоторговельних операцій у вартісних або кількісних показниках, якщо вони не є предметом відповіді на запити компетентного органу іноземної держави згідно з положенням міжнародних договорів України в галузі митної справи; деталізація на рівні окремих товарних підкатегорії за УКТЗЕД, визначених на засіданні Експертної комісії, із зазначенням обсягів зовнішньоторговельних операцій у вартісних або кількісних показниках. 8.2. Відомості щодо проведення контрольних заходів, перевірок фактів правопорушень, пов'язаних із здійсненням службової діяльності, з боку посадових осіб митниць та спеціалізованих органів, у тому числі спільних з правоохоронними органами. 8.3. Інформація про конкретні наміри або факти втягування посадових Осіб митниць, спеціалізованих органів, у кримінальні структури, вчинення ними правопорушень у сфері службової діяльності, яка підлягає перевірці. 8.4. Інформація про виконання Плану заходів із захисту особового складу митниць, спеціалізованих органів. 8.5. Документи митниць, спеціалізованих органів (накази, плани, листи) з питань проведення спільних з правоохоронними органами операцій, перевірок щодо виявлення контрабанди й фактів порушень митних правил, заходів, спрямованих на профілактику правопорушень, пов'язаних зі здійсненням службової діяльності посадовими особами митниць, спеціалізованих органів (вибірково). 8.6. Орієнтування з питань протидії контрабанді й порушенням митних правил, правопорушенням у сфері службової діяльності посадових осіб митниць, спеціалізованих органів, (вибірково). 8.7. Журнали обліку використання, зберігання та знищення наркотичних засобів, психотропних речовин, прекурсорів. 8.8. Аналітичні довідки та звіти про незаконне переміщення наркотичних засобів, психотропних речовин, прекурсорів, зброї тощо (вибірково). 8.9. Табелі озброєння митниць, спеціалізованих органів. 8.10. Заявки на отримання та рознарядки на видачу озброєння, спеціальних засобів, боєприпасів і військово-технічного майна. 8.11. Інвентаризаційні описи озброєння, спеціальних засобів, боєприпасів і військово-технічного майна. 8.12. Книги обліку озброєння та боєприпасів. 8.13 .Накази про надання права постійного носіння табельної зброї посадовим особам митниць, спеціалізованих органів. 8.14. Інформація про кількість одиниць табельної зброї та боєприпасів у митницях, спеціалізованих органах.. 8.15. Книги обліку й закріплення озброєння та боєприпасів. 8.16. Книги видачі й прийняття озброєння та боєприпасів. 8.17. Книги номерного обліку озброєння. 8.18. Картки обліку озброєння та боєприпасів. 8.19. Відомості закріплення озброєння та боєприпасів за особовим складом митниць, спеціалізованих органів. 8.20. Інформація, що вноситься до окремої бази даних митних декларацій, які згідно вимоги діючого законодавства мають обмеження доступу "Для службового користування" . 8.21. Відомості та документи комплексних систем захисту інформації та з питань захисту інформації в ЄАІС. 8.22. Сукупні відомості за показниками, які містяться у паспорті профілю ризику про термін дії профілю ризику, номер і назву профілю ризику, область та індикатори ризику, опис алгоритму обчислення ступеня ризику, митні формальності, порушення, які враховуються при розрахунку негативної історії профілю ризику, контактну особу по профілю ризику. 8.23. Інформація щодо обсягів експорту та імпорту товарів військового призначення та подвійного використання, що переміщуються через митний кордон України авіаційним транспортом. 8.24. Інформація щодо фактичного митного оформлення товарів, що підлягають експортному контролю. 8.25. Документи, що відповідно до законодавства подаються -підприємством з метою отримання статусу уповноваженого економічного оператора.. Директор Департаменту інфраструктури О.М. Лазарев Джерело : http://sfs.gov.ua/zakonodavstvo/podatkove-zakonodavstvo/nakazi/63299.html Див. також * Статистика імпорту Категорія:Меморандум з ДФСУ